


Not Always a Love Song

by Secret_Glances



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Glances/pseuds/Secret_Glances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to be Robin again." Tim sighed to himself, flicking his lamp on sitting up knowing exactly where this was going.</p><p>"I told you about my dad. I can't."</p><p>"You were fucking hot in that uniform, and I can't stop thinking about it." Okaaaay….maybe he didn't know where this was heading.</p><p>"Are you okay? Is this a prank? Bart, is that you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Always a Love Song

**1\. Shiver**

**By Maroon 5**

He watched blue eyes gaze at the clock, as if trying to decipher some mystery only he knew about. It was such a Robin thing to do.

Kon's only known this guy for maybe less than year, but after they saved each other's butts the very first time they met they were quick to becoming friends. Best friends. Every minute spent with this boy he's learned something new, and it never ceased to interest him. Even the most mundane facts.

Like the fact 'Alvin Draper' had blue eyes. It was such a simple fact that shouldn't really be itching at his mind this way…but that was just it. It was such a simple thing and he couldn't stop thinking about it. It made him realize there were a lot of 'simple' things he didn't know about Robin, and he  _really_  wanted to know.

He knew Robin was keeping secrets to protect his identity, and Batman's, but sometimes he was sure he was keeping secrets just to get under his skin. Seriously, not knowing anything about so many small mundane details about Robin was driving Kon insane, and he was pretty sure Robin's picked up on it. He was trained by the world's greatest detective…supposedly anyways.

Kon, lost in his thoughts, failed to break his gaze when Robin glanced his way catching him in the act. He felt his face heat up, and a shiver ran up his spine. But he couldn't look away. There was of course, no mistaking the smirk pulling at the corner of Robin's lip. Bastard knew the whole time.

Of course.

**2\. Up All night**

**By Blink-182**

There was something wild and exciting about flying through the air that Tim never got tired of. Maybe that's why he was always captured in so much wonder every time he saw Dick flying across the circus tent, the Gotham skies. He always yearned to know what it would be like to fly himself. There was so much he loved about it.

There was the cool blowing wind against your face. There was the shine and illumination of lights dancing all around you. There was the adrenaline from knowing any time you fall and –well that was something he never had to worry about. He always got to feel safe and assured that he freely roamed wherever he pleased or needed to. At least, so as long as he always had someone to catch him…

…or did.

A pang crept into his chest, and Robin found himself on the ledge of a building staring up at the moon longingly before launching himself into the ground. For a second, he contemplated letting his body crash into cold darkness, but soon he forgot the ache in his heart and flew back towards the sky.

It was demons like those memories that kept him out all night flying. Because that was another thing he loved about it, you could get lost into nothing.

**3\. Mean**

**By Taylor Swift**

Conner always found it pretty damn hilarious when hot shot jocks at his school bullied him. Really, it was pretty gut wrenchingly funny.

He could probably pound their faces into the ground,  _literally_ , if he wanted to…or dared to.

Maybe it was because he wore glasses, or they knew his cousin was the infamous dorky home town hero Clark Kent. Maybe it was also because he was kind of a klutz. But hey, someday when he got the chance they would see how wrong they are.

He was Superboy,  _the_  Superboy. The one who's face was on all the posters in their lockers. Who's symbol they wore on their t-shirts, because Superman sure as hell didn't wear black. The one they all idolized. Someday, they would see he was actually in reality this fantastic, powerful, superhero who lived in a big ole city away from this hick country of a town.

They'll never be him, they'll never get over themselves, and all they'll ever be are sad bullies with loud opinions.

They'll also never have a super hot, super famous boyfriend, otherwise known as Tim Drake-Wayne. Yeah boi.

**4\. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing**

**By Jack Johnson**

Tim was a smart kid. He never wasted time, and he always did the logical thing. However, for some reason he seemed to lose all common sense and rational thinking when it came to Dick. There was something just so  _amorous_  about the man that captured even the brightest of the superhero community into a hold they couldn't escape. He made the wisest of the wise stoop to a fool.

He didn't do it on purpose, he really didn't. Dick was one of the nicest most good-natured guys you will ever meet. It was that wonderful charm that lured in people that made heart break inevitable. He couldn't love everyone back, not in the same way anyways.

But Tim…it was like he didn't know how to turn off the charm or the flirting. It was almost like he  _wanted_  Tim to pay attention, and to feel something for him. But nothing would happen Tim's observed Dick enough to know that he tended to let down people nicely as not to lead them on. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Then why was he…

If Tim weren't as sharp as he was he would have waved it off as his own hopeful imagination. But he knew Dick too well. Unfortunately, not well enough to know where Dick wanted it all to go. So he waited. For a long time. Wishfully.

Eventually, he stopped waiting.

Because he couldn't wait anymore.

He didn't want to wait anymore.

He knew Dick was still trying so hard, so wishfully, but since the day his best friend came back he wasn't waiting anymore, because he realized something…

He was never waiting for Dick.

**5\. Force Field**

**By Smash Mouth**

Tim was always wearing a mask.

No. Not the domino one.

He got a new one.

No. Not the Red Robin Cowl.

It was his mask of charisma, of blind optimism, of endless determination that he could pull through. He was always taking control of the situation never letting anyone see him sweat. The only person who ever saw the boy behind the mask was always Conner.

Even when he was with Dick, or Stephanie, or his own parents he never let his guard down. But with Conner, he could make mistakes, be down for the count, feel weak. Be lazy.

How funny though, the moment Conner dies is the moment everyone slowly got to see the boy behind his mask. His force field dissipated and they all saw the boy desperately holding onto the idea of hope in the cold world of a hero.

The boy with the mask.

The boy with the force field.

The crying boy only Conner ever got to see, because only he could stop the tears.

**6\. In Too Deep**

**By Sum 41**

It was the same fight all over again. Only different. But it's the same.

Sometimes things would start to get better and they decide it was just another 'fluke'. Their relationship was still awesome, as well as their deep unbreakable bond.

But then days later Conner is losing his mind all over again, and Tim is driving him insane to the point he starts to think it's time to break up.

Maybe they were way over their heads-getting knee deep in denial?

But he really doesn't want to, because this Is  _Tim_ we're talking about. Tim, his best friend in the whole wide world who was trying to fucking clone him when he died. Tim, who had been there for him when he was having an identity crisis after finding out the truth of his existence. Tim, the cute guy in the hot green tights that he caught in his arms the day they fought together for the first time.

He's supposed to be his soul mate, the perfect person for him.

Yet here they are, having fights. Just like with Cassie, with Tana, and every other relationship he's ever had. Even Tim agreed it was weird they fought like how he fought with his old girlfriends.

But that was it.

All relationships had fights.

Even their perfect one.

**7\. Ours**

**By Taylor Swift**

There was a stack of freshly made pancakes waiting on the table, with a fresh topping of whipped cream and pink strawberries spilling over the edges. The sticky, warm syrup waited in a small jar beside the plate, and so did a nice cold glass of milk. Sitting beside the meal was his boyfriend, grinning so proud himself and smothered in flour. The smell filled his nose and he couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his face despite the fact it was 3'o'clock in the morning.

His body was exhausted, and there was a fresh wound on his side. His head was still pounding from the long and terrible meeting he had from six to noon that morning at Wayne Enterprises. All he wanted to do all day was fall into his bed and lay there forever. He was already having a bad day after Luscius Fox called him up telling him all the newest documents with their new merger had been lost, and they all thought it was his fault. Cassie also piled onto the list of frustrations after filling him in on the newest fights Damian had with the Titans. Everyone needed his help, needed him to blame, needed him for  _something._

He wanted to do nothing. He was tired, of everything.

But then, it was things like  _this_  that took all those frustrations far away from his mind.

That morning, when Conner was barely awake he wanted to have breakfast together. But the clone could barely get himself out of bed. So Tim let him sleep and grabbed a cheap coffee and quick bagel from the café across the street before heading off to work.

He didn't know Conner had been listening.

Wrapping his arms around the larger boy, he buried his face into his scent happy to know nothing could take away their moments like these.

**8\. Last Call Casuality**

**By Bowling for Soup**

Tim was barely into one hour of sleep when his phone rang, "wha…Conner? Are you really calling me?  _Now_?"

"You need to be Robin again." Tim sighed to himself, flicking his lamp on sitting up knowing exactly where this was going.

"I told you about my dad. I can't."

"You were fucking hot in that uniform, and I can't stop thinking about it." Okaaaay….maybe he didn't know where this was heading.

"Are you okay? Is this a prank? Bart, is that you?"

"Tim, I'm serious. I seriously, think yer like…you just looked hot in tights." Tim deadpanned for a second realizing his best friend was actually telling the truth…what in the name of holy purple zombies…"Look, don't get pissed, and don't hang up. Just hear me out."

"O…kaaay…."

"I miss you. I like you. I need you, Tim just come back please."

"You're drunk."

"Yeah, but I ain't lyin'." Tim was actually kidding about thinking he was intoxicated, well, that explain this sudden boldness, and the slight slur to his words. "Come see me?" Tim pondered for a second on how to react. Deciding it better to just go see Conner he got out of bed and started to change. It couldn't hurt to make sure Conner was alright, and if a hot make-out session he's been fantasizing about breaks out it wouldn't hurt either.

**9\. Oh lately It's So Quiet**

**Ok Go**

Ever since Tim broke it off with Conner, he found himself sitting on his couch staring at the door as if waiting for him to come knocking. But it would be selfish of him to expect it to happen, especially since there was nothing he could give to the boy. He loved Conner too much to force him to stay with him.

He just couldn't give to him what he wanted. He knew Conner would have never forced him into anything he didn't want to do. He knew Conner was O.K. with knowing how Tim felt. He knew Conner was content just being with him. But Conner deserved to know the hot blistering passion of a real love like everyone else.

That was not to say he didn't truly love Conner, but he just…he just didn't enjoy sex.

All he ever needed was a companion to have company, to have long night talks, to hold, to give sweet kisses, and to enjoy. But he knew Conner needed more than what he could offer. It really hurt both him and Conner when he would tell him 'no', warn him from going too far, tell him to stay away 'just' for  _five minutes_  to  _calm down_. It would tear them apart eventually, and Tim didn't want that. He wouldn't be able to bare Conner not standing him. He really,  _really_  loved Conner. Enough to set him free.

In his mind, he wondered to himself who he was holding now as he sat cold and alone on that musty couch. Whose sheets he'd finally get to mussle, whose hair he could grab, who's name he would hiss now.

For a second he thought he heard a knock.

It was the wind.

He cried.

**10\. Never Gonna Leave This Bed**

**By Maroon 5**

Tim pushed him away, just like that.

Like he didn't even care.

He tried so hard to move on, to go on to someone new. He was feeling all kinds of different emotions, and he was just so damned confused. He was lost, because he had no direction without Tim. He was hurt, because Tim apparently didn't think they could be together when they were supposed to be  _meant for each other_. He was sad, because no matter how many girls or guys he tried to move on to none of them had the perfect curve of his face, his voice, his annoying habits, his pistol attitude. They would never be Tim, and there was no way he could ever move on, even if he wanted to.

When it was finally really killing him to the point he couldn't even take down the simplest of thugs without screwing up too busy thinking about Tim, he got really pissed.

Flying towards New York, without ever stopping, he flew towards their old apartment in a rage ready to tell Tim off and give him a piece of his mind. How dare he break his heart? How dare he throw away what they had because he didn't think they were 'logically fit'? How dare he take his most precious thing,  _him_? He gave Tim everything he had. Why did he have to do this?

But just as Conner arrived at the door, peering through the window he watched fresh tears stream down reddened pale cheeks. All that anger disappeared as soon as he scooped the other man into his arms and held him for dear life.

He was never going to leave his side. Not again.


End file.
